<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A star in the night by 1RangerOricia7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183371">A star in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RangerOricia7/pseuds/1RangerOricia7'>1RangerOricia7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Juno is healing, M/M, Minor hurt/comfort I guess?, because I said so, ben lives au, set somewhere in season 3, the little things in life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RangerOricia7/pseuds/1RangerOricia7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juno reflects on what life is and how it feels to want to live. (This isn’t sad guys it’s actually supposed to be pretty fluffy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benzaiten Steel &amp; Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko &amp; Juno Steel, Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita &amp; Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A star in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were so many things Juno only recently noticed, like how calming it is to drink a cup of tea and just stare out the window, like he was doing right now. Reflecting on everything he never thought of before joining the carte Blanche: like how incredible it is to fall asleep to the sound of a person beside you breathing heavily; like the feeling of peace that you could only get in the early hours of the morning (or what passes for morning in space) staring out at the stars and thinking how many people out there might be staring back; The peace of being known and not judged or questioned just accepted; the idea that thousands of people exist outside of your knowledge are living their own lives; the idea that you aren’t alone.</p><p>Man, Juno hadn’t felt that peace for so long, not after his brother moved away to Neptune with his boyfriend, Mick Mercury. But here? On this ship full of people without homes or families, that had made themselves into both, he felt that peace of understanding, he isn’t alone. And for some reason that thought comforts him, because if you aren’t alone you can fall down and know that there will be someone to pick you up. And with that thought, Peter Nureyev entered the room as if summoned by his thoughts, and so they sat together and drank tea and stared out at the sky. </p><p>And you know what, Juno thinks, This is why we keep living because there are so many things left to realise and love out there. And hell the road ahead won’t be easy but for this moment of quiet contentment life is beautiful and perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just somethings that have been swirling around my head that I thought fit Juno so well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>